Flitterwochen
by Alice1985
Summary: Die Flitterwochen von Edward und Bella, aus der Story von "Das bewahrte Foto" Kapitel 24 . Es können auch andere diese Story lesen, die nicht "Das bewahrte Foto" kennen.


**Disclaimer:**** Twilight Serie gehört Stephanie Meyer!**

**A/N: Hey, Tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat, dennoch hoffe ich das es euch gefallen wird. **

**Wie zuvor angekündigt, ist dies das M-Rated Kapitel von „Das bewahrte Foto" in dem Edward und Bella in den Flitterwochen sind… direkt nach Kapitel 23! **

**Jedoch muss ich euch warnen!! **

**Dieses Kapitel hat einen ziemlich sexuellen Inhalt. Diejenigen von euch dies das stören könnte… ließ es lieber nicht! **

**So… na dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß!! ****J**

**Eure Alice1985 **

Kapitel 24 – Leidenschaft

_Bella POV_

Es war als würde um uns herum alles verschwinden und nur noch uns beide geben. Als existierte nichts außer uns in diesem Universum. Das Einzige was zählte, war es uns näher zu kommen. Selbst als die Küsse immer leidenschaftlicher und intensiver wurden, war es einfach nicht genug.

Ich wehrte mich nicht, als Edward mich in seine Arme nahm und über die Schwelle trug. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen legte er mich vorsichtig auf das Bett. Als er dann den Kuss doch dann beendete, sagte ich mit leiser aber protestierender Stimme: „Nein, Edward."

Er schenkte mir nur sein himmlisches schiefes Lächelns bevor er wortlos sein Shirt auszog und weg warf.

Edward hielt einen Moment inne und betrachtete mich mit seinen grünen hungrigen Augen auf dem Bett, als er über mir stand. Als sein Blick dann auf meine Brust fiel, bemerkte ich, dass die Knöpfe meines Hemdes vollständig heraus gerissen wurden und nichts außer meinem roten BH zu sehen war.

Ich hörte auf einmal wie er leise knurrte, als die Beule in seiner Hose immer größer wurde. Als er dies bemerkte, kniete er sich auf das Bett vor meinen Füßen und er kroch auf allen Vieren auf mich zu, wie ein hungriger Jäger auf der Jagd nach seiner Beute.

Als er mit mir auf Augenhöhe war, hielt er inne und schaute mich mit seinen tiefgrünen Augen an. Unsere Körper berührten sich nicht, doch sein Blick verschlug mir regelrecht den Atem. Ich sah die Muskeln in seinen Armen kontrahierten von dem Halt seines Körpers und in diesem Moment wollte ich nur eins: Ihn berühren, und zwar auf jede mögliche Art, einfach nur berühren.

Seine Lippen… Sein Körper… Seine Seele… Sein Herz.

Sein betörender Geruch verstärkte dieses Verlangen nur noch. Ich konnte spüren, wie feucht ich dabei wurde. Mein Körper reagiert auf ihn allein und schließlich beugte er sich zu mir. Ich schauderte als sich unsere Lippen schließlich berührten. Zuerst küsste er mich langsam, doch dann wurde der Kuss mehr und mehr intensiver, leidenschaftlicher, woraufhin er sich dann zu mir senkte, sein Gewicht ruhte auf mir.

Es machte mir nichts aus, im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich wundervoll an.

Ich konnte mir ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken als sich seine Erektion, welche noch von seiner Hose verdeckt wurde, sich zwischen meine Beine und gegen mich drückte. Man konnte hören wie unsere Herzen schneller und schneller schlugen.

Es war ein einzigartiges und atemberaubendes Gefühl, so umringt von ihm zu sein. Sein starker Körper, die außerordentliche Wärme, seine himmlischer Duft, es benebelte alle meine Sinne.

Ich rannte mit meinen Händen seinen perfekten Rücken entlang und konnte dabei spüren wie sich seine Muskeln bewegten, als ich seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Ich konnte mich in seinem Kuss verlieren…

Seine Hände schoben das lästige Hemd endlich von mir, und als sie dann auf meine Brüste fiel, kam von Edward daraufhin ein tiefes wohliges Knurren, während er sie leicht massierte.

„Du bist atemberaubend schön. Bella", sagte Edward und küsste meinen Hals entlang. Er weilte nicht lange dort und ging weiter runter. Als er dann an meine Brüste angekommen war, atmete er tief ein, „So wunderschön."

Edward legte federleichte Küsse auf meine Brüste und riss schließlich meinen BH der Mitte nach ungeduldig durch. Ich lies ein Schnurren von mir als seine großen Hände meine Brüste massierten.

„Oh, Edward."

Doch was er danach tat, raubte mir regelrecht den Atem. Edward beugte sich leicht vor und leckte meine Brüste. Es war so überwältigend, das ich aufstöhnte. Dann spielte er mit seiner Zunge meine Nippel entlang. Erst die eine, dann die andere Brust… es trieb mich in den Wahnsinn!

Meine Hände wanderten seinen ganzen Rücken entlang, bis zu seinem perfekt geformten Hintern, als mir dann eine Idee kam. Vorsichtig glitt ich eine Hand zwischen unsere Schenkel, bis ich die deutliche Beule an seiner Hose fand und drückte ihn sanft in meiner Hand. Diesmal war es Edward, der in Genuss aufstöhnte.

Nach einigem Moment, fing die Hose an mich zu stören und ich nahm meine andere Hand hinzu, um die Hose zu entfernen. Als dies etwas schwierig wurde, legte ich meine Arme erneut um Edward und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.

„Ich war nicht fertig", stöhnte Edward frustriert und wollte mich zu meinen bisherigen Position bringen. Doch ich hielt ihn fest.

„Ich bin jetzt dran", sagte ich befriedigend, als ich sein hungriges Gesicht sah. Ich küsste ihn erneut auf seine Lippen. Oh, ich könnte nicht genug von ihnen bekommen, und küsste meinen Weg schließlich runter. So wie er es getan hatte, jedoch hielt ich nicht an und ging weiter runter, woraufhin Edward mehr und mehr stöhnte und knurrte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich ihm solche Geräusche entlocken könnte. Es fühlte sich so gut an.

Als ich dann schließlich an die Beule seiner Hose kam, verlor er fast die Geduld und wollte mich schon zu sich ziehen, doch ich ließ es nicht zu, und so genoss ich die momentane Macht über Edward. Ich lehnte mich vor und entfernte zunächst seine Schuhe, einen nach dem anderen.

Ich genoss den Augenblick, als Edward da vor mir lag. Nur in seiner Hose. Einen kurzen Moment später verschwand auch die Hose. Na ja, was davon übrig geblieben war.

Doch der Anblick, der sich jetzt mir anbot war einfach unbeschreiblich. Edward war komplett nackt vor mir und voll erregt. Er war so groß und…einfach nur wow! Ich hätte nicht gedacht das er noch umwerfender aussehen konnte, als wie in diesem Augenblick.

Er sah aus wie ein griechischer Gott… Ein David als Lebensform. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe als ich ihn regelrecht mit meinen Augen verschlang.

Er war einfach nur makellos. Absolut Perfekt.

Das Einzige, was mir durch den Kopf ging, war, dass ich jede kleine Stelle und jeden noch so kleinen Zentimeter an seinem Körper beglücken wollte. So lehnte ich mich schließlich zu ihm und nahm sein Penis in meine rechte Hand und bewegte sie langsam hoch und runter, als ich mit der anderen ihn so weit es geht einfach nur berührte.

Ich lächelte triumphierend auf, als ich sein Stöhnen hörte und wie er meinen Namen regelrecht anhimmelte.

„Du bringst mich noch um, Bella", gestand Edward mit stöhnender und knurrender Stimme zugleich, woraufhin ich siegreich lachen musste und Edward hörte dies.

Im nächsten Moment lag ich auf meinen Rücken als er praktisch auf mir lag und mein Lachen gänzlich weg blieb. Ich liebte sein Körper auf meinen, so nahe. Haut an Haut.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig", protestierte ich, als seine Hände über meinen ganzen Köper glitten und seine Lippen gefährlich die meinen näherten.

„Und wer sagt, das ich es war?"

Stürmisch küsste er mich, während er dabei meine Hose entfernte, und schließlich lag ich nur in meinem roten Tanga da. Als Edward dies sah, war es, als hätte er jegliche Selbstbeherrschung verloren, da er laut knurrte.

Edward küsste den ganzen Weg von meinem Hals bis hin zu meinem Nabel, langsam und sinnlich. Es trieb mich regelrecht in den Wahnsinn.

„Bitte Edward", flehte ich ihn aus keinem wirklichen Grund an.

Ich konnte sein kleines Lächeln spüren, als er meinen Bauch entlang leckte. Es war überwältigend. Ich konnte spüren, wie mein Tanga immer feuchter wurde und dann legte er seine Hand darauf. Ich wollte nur noch dieses lästige Teil los werden, doch Edward hatte andere Pläne.

Er quälte mich, indem er mich durch den kleinen Stoff berührte, massierte – langsam, aber fest entlang strich. Immer und immer wieder stöhnte ich auf, bis er dann schließlich dieses lästige Teil von mir Riss. Ein tiefes Schnurren konnte ich von ihm hören, doch ich achtete nicht mehr darauf, als er mich dann schließlich berührte.

Edward glitt mit seinen langen Fingern, meine feuchten Vagina entlang, bis er zu meinem Kitzler kam und langsame Drehungen vollzog. Es nahm mir die Luft Weg. Es war als würde mein ganzer Körper in Flammen stehen. Doch dann ersetzte er seinen Finger mit seiner Zunge. „OH MEIN GOTT, EDWARD!!"

Ich weitete daraufhin meine Beine mehr, um mehr von diesem unbeschreiblich Mund zu bekommen und dann schob er einen seiner langen Finger in meine Öffnung, woraufhin ich wohlig zitterte.

Langsam aber sicher erhöhte er sein Tempo. Mit seiner Zunge strich und kreiste er und mit seinem Finger ging er rein und raus… rein und raus.

Kurze Zeit später fügte er einen weiteren Finger hinzu. Ich dachte mein Körper würde von innen explodieren und als Edward seinen Rhythmus noch einmal erhöhte, stöhnte ich Edwards Namen.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Orgasmus so unbeschreiblich schön seinkann. Es war als würde es mich durch zwei, vielleicht auch drei teilen, bis ich daran sterben würde. Edward hörte jedoch nicht auf mich zu lecken oder mit seinen Fingern zu berühren.

Doch dann küsste er sich den Weg langsam zu mir nach oben, während seine beiden Finger, langsam weiter rein und raus gingen. Seine Lippen wanderten von meinen Bauch, über meinem Bauchnabel bis hin zu meinen Brüsten. Er küsste sie und neckte sie mit seinen Küssen und Zunge.

„Oh, Edward", brachte ich erneut von mir und ich könnte es weiterhin.

Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, ohne das ich nicht erneut explodierte. So grub ich meine Hände in sein weiches Haar und zog ihn zu mir, so dass sich unsere Lippen berühren konnten.

Ich konnte mich auf seinen Lippen schmecken, woraufhin ich stöhnte. Meine Hände lies ich an ihn hinunter gleiten, bis ich seinen Steifen gefunden hatte und er hastig nach Luft schnappte. „Bella", stöhnte er.

Langsam entfernte er seine Finge von mir und positionierte sich zwischen meine Beine. Er rieb sein steifes Glied an mir ohne dabei hinein zu gleiten. Ich biss auf seine Lippe als dies geschah. Doch Edward machte es nichts aus, sogar als etwas Blut aus seiner Lippe kam. Ich leckte es vorsichtig mit meiner Zunge fort.

Als wir mehr und mehr aneinander rieben, war es mehr als ich ertragen konnte und bevor ich denken konnte, kam ein erneuter überwältigender Orgasmus. Doch diesmal glitt Edward tief in mich hinein, als die Welle des Orgasmus weiter lief. Ich stöhnte laut bei dem fremden Gefühl in mir. Seine Größe machte den Orgasmus nur noch intensiver, woraufhin ich Edwards Name regelrecht schrie. Doch Edward blieb ganz still und schaute mit purer Befriedigung, als ich meinen Höhepunkt auskostete.

„Tut es weh?", fragte Edward nach dem ich mich etwas gefasst hatte.

„Es fühlt sich wundervoll an, Edward", antwortete ich bevor ich ihn zu mir zog um ihn erneut zu küssen, was er hitzig erwiderte und dann fing er an sich in mir zu bewegen. Den ganzen Weg raus und wieder rein; es fühlte sich einmalig an und ich wollte nur noch mehr von diesem Gefühl haben.

Ich schlang meine Beine um ihn als er sich weiterhin in mich bewegte. Selbst er fing an mehr und mehr die Kontrolle zu verlieren. „Oh, Bella…"

Unsere Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher, als er sich immer schneller und fester in mir bewegte.

„Schneller Edward!", forderte ich ihn stöhnend auf, „Fester!"

Was er auch tat. Stöhnend legte er seine Stirn an meinen Nacken. Ich konnte spüren wie er hektisch atmete und mit federleichten Küssen meinen Hals entlang fuhr.

Doch schnell fanden seine Lippen erneut meine. Das brennende und kribbelnde Gefühl in meinem ganzen Körper fing erneut an, als hätte Edward dies gewusst wurde er schneller und schneller. Es war als würde ich fliegen als mein Orgasmus kam und stöhnte ich in seinen Mund. Kurz darauf tat Edward das Gleiche.

Er bewegte sich weiterhin, bis sein Höhepunkt ein Ende fand und wir langsam unsere Lippen von einander trennten, jedoch blieben wir weiterhin ineinander umschlungen, und er noch in mir.

„Oh, Bella… Ich liebe dich… mehr als du… es dir vorstellen kannst", sagte Edward während er versuchte nach Luft zu schnappte.

„Ich liebe dich Edward", gestand ich ihm, als ich ihn erneut küsste. In diesem Moment spielte nichts eine Rolle. Nur Edward und ich.

Und eins war klar, ich konnte nicht genug von ihm bekommen...

**A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Es war mein erster Versuch eine Fanfiction M-Rated zu schreiben… Falls ich möchtet, kann ich noch ein weiteres Kapitel zu den Flitterwochen von Edward und Bella schreiben. Lasst es mich dann einfach wissen. **

**Bis dann**

**Eure Alice1985**


End file.
